


Fluff/Angst Dream SMP

by spoongobrrr



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoongobrrr/pseuds/spoongobrrr
Summary: Random fluff/angst stuff for the Dream SMP.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	Fluff/Angst Dream SMP

**Author's Note:**

> TW FOR SELF HARM, ED, ANXIETY, AND DEPRESSION

*This doesn't start out fluff but I promise it'll get there eventually.*

Tommy sat at the base of his door, staring at the floor. Today was the big day. Tubbo, Philza, Techno, Wilbur, and him were all going to a water park. This doesn't sound all that bad right?

Well, wrong. Recently, eating for Tommy has been a struggle. Just thinking about food sometimes makes him sick. He feels fat and disgusting, so he just doesn't eat. He's lost so much weight. He knows he thin, he knows; but his brain just won't let him see that. Tommy took a deep breath in. Everyone was going to see that. Tubbo just kept spamming his phone, so he couldn't think for a little over a minute.

**_Tubbo_ **

_ hey big man!! _

_ are you excited about today _

_ I cant wait _

_ lemme know when you are ready _

_ we really should start packing everything soon _

_ big man _

_ we need to _

_ like really soon _

**_Tommy_ **

_ Tubbo _

_ Shut up _

_ Just give me a few minutes _

_ I'll be down eventually _

  
  


Tommy sighed deeply. He was going to give himself a few minutes to mentally prepare before he was going out there. Sometimes, Tubbo, especially, can be a lot to handle. His energy is always so high. Tommy smirked. Maybe it'll be okay today. Maybe it'll just be fun, and everything will go okay. Tommy laughed, "Wow, Tubbo must really be rubbing off on me, huh?" Tommy slowly stood up and started to pack his stuff. He decided on only packing a small number of things, just like money, and clothes, of course.

After a little while of figuring out what was going on, Tommy slung the bag over his shoulder and went to meet up with others. "Ello!" Tommy shouted. Wilbur jumped a little and turned to look at Tommy.

"Jesus, maybe warn me a little next time," he laughed.

Philza gave them both a stare and moved on. "So, does everyone have everything they need? Before we head off, do we need to drop by the store or anything?"

Tubbo popped out from behind Techno. "Oo oo!! I have an idea!"

Philza laughed, "Yes, Tubbo?"

"How about we get some snacks? For all the work I and Tommy are about to do, we're gonna need it. Plus, everyone else probably doesn't want to eat horribly overpriced food." Everyone laughed, except Techno, but he grunted and kept quiet.

Eventually, everyone was packed into the small car, and practically brimming with excitement. Of course, the only responsible one in the car was chosen to drive. That, obviously, being Philza. Techno got to be in the shotgun, while the other three were crammed into the back: Tommy on the left, Tubbo in the middle, and Wilbur on the right.

"Ugh," Tommy moaned, "When are we going to get there? I'm so bored..."

"Tommy," Philza looked at him in the mirror, "we just left the house ten minutes ago. We still have an hour or so to go. Just try to sleep or something on the way there." Tommy groaned but turned his head to look out the window. Tubbo and Wilbur were playing tic-tac-toe, Techno was reading a book, and Philza was doing other important stuff.

Tommy sighed, not wanting to interrupt anyone. As he stared out the window, he felt his eyes getting really heavy until everything went dark.

When Tommy woke up, he didn't recognize where they were. He was... alone? Tommy glanced around, looking for everyone else, but there were all gone. There was no one. Not even some strangers around. Tommy felt his heart beating faster, so he tried to take a deep breath. There was no one around. They all left him. They left him all alone; all by himself. Tommy started to run, he didn't know where he was, but he was terrified. It was just a huge black pallet. There was just nothing there. Tommy tried to calm himself down, but his breathing just got even more labored. He ran and ran and ran, hoping that something would change. He couldn't run anymore and just dropped to the floor. Tommy started to scream, hoping someone, anyone would hear him.

Tommy woke up with a start. Sweating was beading on his brow. "Tommy," Wilbur glanced over, "Are you okay? What happened?" Tommy glanced around noticing that they were still driving and everyone was there.

"Ah," Tommy muttered, "I just had a strange dream is all. Don't worry about it, it was really dumb anyways." Tommy was still breathing heavily, but he was definitely calmer.

"Okay, Tommy. I'll believe you, but if it's still bothering you, please talk to me about it," Wilbur said kindly, not pushing for a reply. Tommy said nothing and just nodded his head.

Tommy was still quite anxious, but he couldn't tell anyone. He didn't want to bother them with it. Wilbur may have offered to help, but Tommy knew that it would be a big burden for him to handle.

Tommy went back to staring out the window. If he had to guess, there were about 10-15 minutes left and then they would be there. He was really still quite nervous, but there wasn't a point in backing out now. He was already so far along and they already spent that money.

After what felt like an eternity, they had finally made it. Tubbo practically squealed when he saw it. "It's... it's so big." Tubbo reached across Wilbur to poke Tommy. "Tommy look. It's huge. It's so cool and big. There are so many people too!!!"

"Yeah," Tommy said, trying to hide the fear in his voice, "it looks like it'll be a lot of fun. I mean, just look at all the people in there." Tommy let out a quiet strained laugh, which caught Wilburs attention.

"Hey Tommy," Wilbur whispered, "are you going to be okay here? I know you don't like crowds. If you want to, just the two of us could go somewhere fun. We could go walk around, and do whatever you want to."

"Thank you, Wilbur," Tommy muttered. "I appreciate the thought, but I can do this. I'm a big man after all." Wilbur and Tommy both laughed, hoping the other would be alright.

Tommy slowly got out of the car and stretched. His bones and joints were all cracking, which felt really good. Tubbo jumped on Tommy, startling him. "Jesus Tubbo, I know you're excited, but try to calm down a little bit," Tommy said as he lightly pushed Tubbo.

"Awww..." Tubbo groaned, "you're no fun. Anyways, we should catch up with Phil and Techno. They're probably waiting on us." Tubbo shoved Tommy in the direction of them, hoping Wilbur was following close behind.

Eventually, the boys were able to catch up with the other two. The entrance line to get in looked quite long, but at most, they would be waiting for about 20 minutes. For Tommy, anyways, that was significantly longer than he was willing to. He could feel people staring down his neck, and judging him. He could practically hear all the disapproving whispers: how useless he was, how gross and fat he was, and mocking him. 

Tommy tried to concentrate on his feet. If he could just get his mind to focus on one thing then maybe he would calm down a little. Tommy's breathing was just getting more labored and audible as the minutes passed. Wilbur, noticing what was going on, said nothing and pulled Tommy in close to him. Wilbur could feel Tommy shaking and struggling, but Wilbur held on. Tommy needed to know someone was there. He needed to be grounded.

Tommy glanced up at Wilbur, noticing the fierceness in his eyes. Somehow, it wasn't an aggressive stare, more of a protective one. Tommy felt his body relax a little bit, and he took a deep breath in. As Wilbur was still holding him, he closed his eyes for a second, in hopes to bring himself back to his senses and get grounded. Tommy opened his eyes quickly and noticed Wilbur staring down at him. 

"Tommy, are you doing better?" Wilbur whispered, trying to keep it between the two. 

"Well," Tommy muttered, "I'm a bit better. Thanks, Wilbur, you really helped me come back to reality." 

"Of course," Wilbur smiled. "Are you sure you don't want to go do something else with me? I'm sure Tubbo would also love to tag along."

"Ah, well, I want Tubbo to be happy. He seems really excited about this, and I don't want to take that away from him. Either way, I'm going in there, and hanging out with Tubbo." Tommy gave Wilbur a firm stare. Wilbur put his hands up in defeat and moved up with the rest of the group. 


End file.
